This invention pertains to a communication system in which signals are carried through cables such as optical fibers. More particularly, this invention pertains to a storage container for taking up and storing excess amounts of cable.
The telecommunications industry is rapidly proceeding with the development and installation of optical fiber transmission systems. In order that cable network systems are neatly arranged and manageable, the excess amounts must be stored in a neat and orderly manner for facilitating ease of use of the network apparatus. Such slack lengths of cable may include ribbon cables including fiber optic ribbon cables.
When managing and storing ribbon cables it is important to protect the cables from the deleterious effects of both bending a cable below its minimum bend radius, as well as twisting of the ribbon cable. Both cause attenuation and loss of signal strength. Twisting or bending the ribbon cable also may cause the cable to break resulting in a complete disruption of the signal. Furthermore, the most efficient use of storage space for ribbon cable is accomplished when the ribbon cable is wound without twisting. Bending below the minimum bend radius is also to be avoided with round optical fiber cables, including single fiber lengths of cable, and copper-based cables.
Devices for storing excess amounts of optical fiber cables are known in the art. An optical fiber network and other cable networks including copper based networks require numerous techniques for managing and connecting a large number of cables.
In the management of cables such as optical fibers, it is necessary from time to time to provide slack or excess amounts of cable lengths. For example, commonly assigned U.S. Pat. No. 5,013,121 to Anton et al. issued May 7, 1991 teaches a cable storing apparatus which includes a spool for holding excess lengths of cable. In addition, U.S. Pat. No. 4,792,203 to Nelson et al. issued Dec. 20, 1988 teaches an optical fiber distribution apparatus which includes a spool for holding excess fiber from a trunk cable. Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 4,798,432 to Becker et al. dated Jan. 17, 1989 teaches a storage container for a section of an optical fiber.
Notwithstanding advances made in the art, there is a continuing need for improvement in cable storage apparatus. For instance, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,013,121, the amount of storage capacity is limited by the fact that the cable is wound around the outside of the radius-limiting configuration on top of the spool. Therefore, the device quickly reaches its capacity and must be increased in width in order to store longer cable lengths.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an improved storage container for cable telecommunication systems including fiber optic systems with enhanced performance and storage density while maintaining low manufacturing costs.
One aspect of the present invention includes a cable storage spool for storing a length of slack cable such as ribbon cable. The spool includes a first and second flange member coupled by a center post. The first flange member includes a loop channel for holding a loop end of a cable. The first flange member also includes a transition opening to allow lengths of cable to transition between a first side of the first flange member and a cable storage chamber on the second side of the first flange member. The cable storage chamber is exposed to allow the lengths of cable to be wound around the center post.
Another aspect of the present invention relates to a center post for a cable storage spool wherein the center post includes portions characterized by different radii of curvature.
Another aspect of the present invention relates to including retention grooves in the flange members of a cable storage spool to removably engage retention members of a cable spool holder.
Another aspect of the present invention relates to a cable spool assembly including a cable spool received on a spool holder wherein the spool holder includes a curved support arm configured to fit between first and second flange members of the cable spool.
Another aspect of the present invention relates to varying the size of the loop channel on the first flange member to aid in properly securing the loop end of the cable to the cable storage spool.
Yet another aspect of the present invention relates to a cable holder mount which pivotally receives cable spool holders so that the spools may be stored in staggered stacks.
Another aspect of the present invention relates to incorporating detent means on the spool holders and the holder mounts so that the holders may be flipped and held in two different positions.